I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door frame casing assemblies and, more particularly, to a keeper clip for securely forming a joint between door frame casings or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Door frames for wall openings for commercial buildings such as office buildings are typically constructed of metal and secured to wall studs by screws or the like. In order to cover the joint between the door frame and the wall, it is known to secure a casing or facing strip to the door frame so that the casing extends across and covers the joint between the door frame and the wall to present a more pleasing appearance.
Generally, each door frame is provided with a header casing and a pair of side frame casings. Each strip is generally channel-shaped, having an elongated base wall with a side wall extending substantially perpendicularly outwardly from the edge of the base wall. The header casing has a pair of ends which are formed to extend diagonally at a 45.degree. angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the header casing. Each of the side frame casings are provided with a complementary diagonally extending ridge with an embossed offset. The embossed offset extends from the diagonally extending ridge of the side casing to ride underneath the complementary diagonally extending end of the header casing to form a mitered joint.
As is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,369, the header casing and side frame casings may be readily affixed to the door frame by way of a clip fastener formed of a band of spring steel. The band has two oppositely facing loops which frictionally engage the inner surface of the casings to secure the casings to the door frame. In this fashion, the casings may be quickly and securely attached to the door frame.
However, casings installed in this manner may occasionally separate or become misaligned at the joint between the header and the side casings. The separation or misalignment may typically result from settling or movement of the building or from failure to maintain proper tolerances during installation. The separation or misalignment at the joint may be unattractive. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a casing assembly which forms a secure and attractive joint between the header casing and side casings and which may be easily assembled.